


the sun, the dawn, and the repeating love story

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom timothy thatcher, idk y'all here's something i wrote, introspective little character piece on tommaso ciampa and relationships, top tommaso ciampa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: the morning after the first night.
Relationships: Tommaso Ciampa/Timothy Thatcher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the sun, the dawn, and the repeating love story

Tommaso leaned on one elbow, watching the sleeping man next to him, and part of him wondered how he got here.

It was the morning after the first match of the Dusty cup- _ their  _ first match of the Dusty cup. They’d shared a few moments during the match; Tommaso had held his hand out for a tag and Timothy had taken it. Timothy had also come to make sure he wasn’t hurt, to make sure he was being treated fairly. They’d worked in tandem and won and shared a deep look as Tommaso got the pin, the look being held as they walked up the ramp and to the back. When they’d gotten to the back, Timothy had come up to him as he was packing his bag, and he’d swallowed loudly and nervous, his cheeks pink with a blush. He’d asked Tommaso to come with him. It hadn’t been very subtle, a gruff ‘ _ You coming with me _ ?’ and an answering nod from Tommaso.

Tommaso hadn’t really thought about Timothy Thatcher in a sexual or romantic sense until last night. Of course he recognized that Timothy was handsome; tall, statuesque muscle under just-sunkissed skin, an attractive face with a charmingly fucked up smile. Tommaso had been...he supposed he never really got over separating so fully from Johnny. He’d spent a long time feeling privately lost over not having Johnny with him anymore, and was, in part, afraid to really try something with anyone else. 

Not that he was in the business of admitting when he was afraid. 

He was somewhat shocked when Timothy had approached and asked him to come home with him. Maybe he’d not taken the truth of it enough when Timothy had said he had no problem with him. 

Judging from last night in bed, Timothy  _ definitely  _ didn’t have a problem with him. 

Tommaso took the opportunity to look at Timothy more closely in the bare blue dawn-light streaming through the windows. 

He was...really rather pretty. His face was lined with wrinkles from so much scowling; he’d had just a few fewer when they’d first met, years ago, before NXT and WWE and before-before a lot of things. Soft strands of honey-blond hair hung over his forehead, his eyelashes fanned over his defined cheekbones. He had freckles covering his shoulders and chest that were just visible in the light. Tommaso reached out with his hand, tracing lines from one prominent mole to another and another. Timothy shifted a little in his sleep, closer to Tommaso, and Tommaso had to hold his breath. 

He didn’t want to wake him. Not really. There was something pleasant about putting off the inevitable. He knew he’d have to leave soon, once Timothy was awake, and he found himself...not wanting to do that. 

It was obviously far too early to think about the possibility of there being feelings; real, genuine, heart-pounding feelings, but Tommaso was so...very, very lonely. He didn’t want to be. 

He’d never admit it. But he’d gently trace his knuckle along the line of Tim’s cheek and jaw. 

Timothy shifted again, those sweet brown eyes blinking open slowly. He looked up at Tommaso, brows tightening for a moment before his face relaxed. 

“‘maso?”

His voice was very nicely soft and quiet, and his hand reached out to grab at Tommaso’s leg, his long fingers rubbing back and forth over the skin on his thigh. 

“Hey.”

Timothy hummed and moved closer again.

“Been up long?”

Tommaso risked reaching up once again, gently dragging that knuckle along Timothy’s face again. 

“No. Not long.”

Timothy blinked again, his eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“You up for the day?”

Tommaso risked more and softly ran his palm over Timothy’s hair, pushing it away from his face. 

“Probably.”

It had been a long time since he’d been so kind and tender with someone. Maybe there was something about Timothy in particular that dragged that desire out of him; Timothy wasn’t a soft man, he was battle-hardened with the best of them and had been beaten to Hell and back and had the capacity for nigh-endless violence. Tommaso didn’t have to lie about himself. He didn’t have to hide himself. Timothy hadn’t, not for one second; they got to his home last night and he’d let Tommaso tear him open and use him and he’d been so honest in both body and mind…

Tommaso leaned down and pressed a kiss to Timothy’s lips, and felt Timothy smiling into the kiss. Two arms found their way around his shoulders, rough-calloused fingers rubbing his scalp in smooth, even little scratches. Tommaso let one hand slide up from Timothy’s stomach, to his chest, to his jaw, holding him in place. Timothy really was happy to let Tommaso do whatever he wanted. He found himself moving to rest between Timothy’s easily-spreading legs, his hand tightening on Timothy’s chin. 

He broke the kiss and licked at Timothy’s soft lips. Timothy was breathless and staring up at him, at his lips. 

“Oh...mm-uh-”

“You want it again?”

Timothy nodded, and Tommaso smirked, kissing him again. He knocked Timothy’s legs apart more, reaching down and stroking his own cock a few times. 

“Mm-wait-”

Tommaso leaned up and looked down at Timothy. 

“Tim?”

He hadn’t called him that yet-or thought of him with that, the shortened version of his name. He liked it. Tim Thatcher. It was...cute. Tim was looking up at him, sweet and flushed and quiet when he spoke.

“Can you-um-can you do-what you did with your fingers…last night...again?”

Tommaso grinned and kissed Tim deep, slipping his tongue past Tim’s lips to lick at the inside of his mouth for a long moment. He pulled away and brought a hand up to Tim’s mouth, holding his lips apart. 

“Good boy-just like that, right? Just like that, that’s what you wanted. Go on-take my fingers, I know you want to-”

It was discovered last night that Tim had quite the interest in having Tommaso’s fingers in his mouth while they fucked. Tim reached up with both hands and grabbed Tommaso’s wrist, keeping his fingers in his mouth, his eyes slipping closed while he sucked on them. He moaned around them and Tommaso shivered at the feeling. He thrust his fingers back and forth, rubbing the pads over his tongue. 

“Look at you. My good boy.”

Tim whined at that, and tried to cuddle closer to Tommaso. God. He was just-endearing. Tommaso didn’t have to hide and Tim never presumed that of himself, either. It was honesty in a way that Tommaso hadn’t experienced with someone in a long time. He pulled his fingers out of Tim’s mouth, silencing his pout with a kiss. Tommaso pressed those fingers into Tim, between his legs, ignoring his cock for now, even though it was already fully hard and straining up against his stomach.

“Mm-still nice and loose from last night.”

“Pl-please-”

Tim brought his knees up, tilting his hips up too, begging Tommaso for more. Tommaso worked his fingers in and out, stroking inside of Tim, pulling them out to find the bottle of lube that Tim had handed him last night. He was still...very, very wet, but he wanted Tim wetter. Tommaso liked for things to be a little dirty and a little sloppy, and that was counterbalanced by the way Tim was watching him, his eyes half-closed, the light having brightened up just a little more, the shadows on his face softer and smoother. 

It was almost too sweet.

Tommaso slicked Tim up quickly, but not without care; they’d gotten fairly rough last night, and while he knew that Tim liked that (a lot), he felt the urge to be gentler with him now. He kissed at his cheek and his beard as he pushed his cock into Tim, savoring the cry that escaped Tim’s throat. He said something in German, a string of words that Tommaso didn’t understand, and his long legs wrapped around Tommaso’s waist tight. 

“Here-here-shh-”

Tommaso shoved his fingers back between Tim’s lips and Tim held onto him, sucking and swallowing around his fingers. He rocked his hips back and forth, leaning his head down against Tim’s neck. He felt Tim’s fingers stroking over the back of his head, and down to the scars on his neck. Tommaso had to stifle a gasp at that. 

Tim was gentle with him right back. 

“Fuck-f-”

Tommaso found himself without words, which was exceedingly rare for him. Tim was tight and hot and he took Tommaso so well, so willingly, making sweet noises around his fingers. Tommaso felt a hand cupping the back of his head, and he lifted his head to look at Tim. Tim opened his mouth so Tommaso could pull his fingers away. 

“You-you can go harder-”

“Maybe-I don’t want to-”

Tim’s brows tightened and he tilted his head, and Tommaso laughed. 

“I want-”

He leaned down and bumped his nose against Tim’s, bumping his forehead against his, and Tim responded, sweetly nuzzling Tommaso, and Tommaso spoke lowly right to Tim’s skin. 

“-I want it to be soft-”

Tim blushed, and Tommaso kissed his cheek. 

“Getting-romantic on me?”

Tommaso kissed him on the cheek again.

“Maybe.”

Tim laughed under his breath and wrapped his arms around Tommaso’s shoulders, sighing, his whole body relaxing. His eyes were half-closed and he was smiling. 

“Not sure-if I mind that.”

Tommaso kissed at his neck and rolled his hips up into Tim, taking in the way Tim gasped.    
“Oh-oh-please-”

“Do you need more?”

“N-no, I just-come here-”

Tim dragged him down for a kiss and Tommaso was shocked at himself. He hadn’t been so careful with someone in so long, so gentle and loving, and he found himself not wanting to be any other way with Tim. They’d done enough to each other, put each other through enough. Tommaso did move his hips faster, for his own pleasure if nothing else, and he knew he’d hit something just right when Tim held onto him tighter. 

“Fuck-fu-that-”

Tim buried his face in Tommaso’s neck, curling up against him, and Tommaso wrapped him up in his arms and started to fuck him faster. He still wasn’t being brutal, he really didn’t want to be-and he snuck a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Tim’s cock. 

“Do-oh-f-fuck-do you want-this?”

Tim nodded against him, whining, and Tommaso started stroking his cock. He was dripping and wet and it was easy to move his hand quickly up and down the thick, warm shaft, and he wasn’t shocked when Tim came soon after. He wasn’t going to stop, he was still stroking him, pumping his cock until he was hard again from overstimulation, and Tim whimpered. He was shaking, and Tommaso was trying to not finish from how Tim had clenched and pulsed around him. 

“C’mon-c’mon, baby, again-”

Tim was hiding against him, and Tommaso cradled him, shifting so he could bury his face in Tim’s hair. 

“God-fuck-that’s-that’s it-my good boy-fuck-”

“I-I-”

Tim’s voice was a little high and Tommaso really enjoyed the way Tim’s beard was scratching on his skin.

“-mm-mnn-I can’t-I can’t-”

“Shh-shh, you can, I know you can-”

Tommaso was forcing a second orgasm out of Tim and thankfully he knew that’s what Tim wanted. He liked his limits pushed, he’d learned that last night, and Tommaso wanted to do that softly and sweetly and he spoke nonstop praise in Tim’s ear as he shifted his knees for better leverage until he could fuck Tim’s tight, wet hole harder, snapping his hips forward, pounding Tim into the mattress while he pulled and pumped Tim’s cock. 

“Oh-g-gmm-”

Tim cried out and Tommaso felt another shot of hot come against his chest and he had to tighten one hand in Tim’s hair as he finished inside him, his own orgasm shuddering his body as his hips jerked a few times. 

He didn’t realize he was kissing at Tim’s neck and chest until a few moments later. He smiled when he did. Tommaso felt Tim pulling him up to press their lips together, and he threaded his fingers through Tim’s soft, just-curling hair. They broke the kiss and Tommaso pulled out, pushing two fingers into Tim just to tease him, and Tim lightly shoved at his chest. 

“Mn-cut that out-”

Tommaso laughed and leaned down to kiss at Tim’s knee. He grabbed his shirt from the night before and cleaned Tim up, then himself, and he held it in his hands for a moment.

“Hey.”

Tommaso turned to look at Tim, who was laying back on the bed, relaxed and flushed. Tommaso fidgeted with the shirt in his hands. 

“Should probably be heading out soon.”

“Why?”

Tim blinked big eyes at him, now lit fully by the sunlight-God, he was gorgeous. Golden everywhere and the shadows of lines of muscles along his body thin in the bright light. Tommaso was wondering why he had to leave, himself. Did he have to? Did he always have to? Did someone always have to leave? Why couldn’t he stay here, with Tim, just existing with him for the day?

Tommaso tossed the shirt back to the floor and got back into bed, and Tim opened his arms to him, pulling him close and kissing him. Tommaso kissed him back, letting himself relax against Tim. 


End file.
